Core B: Animal Core Summary One of the synergistic aspects of the current Program Project is that all of the individual projects will evaluate some aspect of their research questions in several common models, e.g., intracardiac and intratibial injection of tumor cells. Having common animal models allows us to rapidly translate findings from one project to another project. Due to the unique nature of bone compared to soft tissues, many models of bone metastasis are challenging and require special expertise. The Animal Core has provided extensive service to the Program in the previous grant cycle. The goal of the Animal Core, which has rated Superior, in previous reviews, is to continue to provide investigators of each project with assistance in the conduct of research involving animals including establishment of unique animal models (e.g., vertebral body implants known as vossicles), intracardiac and intratibial injection, in vivo and ex vivo tumor imaging and miscellaneous animal procedures. The core has been very successful achieving its goals and has always rated Superior in reviews. To continue to accomplish support of the Program the Animal Core has the following Aims: Aim 1. Creating and assessing animal models to be used for the projects. In addition to routine animal modeling, we will facilitate use of animal models unique to bone metastasis research or that are challenging. For example, implantation of vertebrae to create vossicles, intratibial injections, intracardiac injections and orthotopic implants will be performed by the Animal Core. Aim 2. Assisting with animal experiments. Core personnel will coordinate and assist or instruct in the performance of standardized procedures such as in vivo imaging, intracardiac injections, compound injections, anesthesia, etc. Aim 3. Imaging animals. The core will assist with imaging including faxitron radiographs, bioluminescent imaging, bone density (DEXA) scanning and ?CT. Aim 4. Providing expertise in use of animal models and interpretation of data from these animals. Dr. Evan Keller, a Board-certified veterinary oncologist and Dr. Jill Keller, a Board- certified laboratory animal veterinarian, will provide expertise in interpretation of animal models as needed. Aim 5. Ensuring all animal experiments have appropriate animal compliance. In collaboration with Administrative core, we will ensure that all experiments are performed under appropriate institute approval